Naruto New Beginnings
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: naruto wakes up 5000 years after he sacrificed his life to rid the world of Madara, now with a new dojutsu and new abillities how will he survive this world with Cha-chan by his side of course. Naruto X Chachamaru /Harem later on.
1. new beginnings and a friend in a gynoid

**a/n: don't own Naruto or Negima…. Yet! By the way I'm not going to put any descriptions of Negima characters seeing as you should know what they look like only description will be Naruto's appearance, also I will mostly use English to name jutsu and maybe Japanese if I can be botherd. Also I'd like to add that this is the first fan fiction that has the main pairing of Naruto and Chachamaru so yey me. Also this is a re-write of this chapter.**

* * *

_****_

Mahora Academy - nurses office

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze A.K.A 'Kami of Pranks' title given to him in his academy day's that still holds true due to him humiliating his opponents in non-violent ways, A.K.A 'Konoha's Second Flash'_

_Gender: male_

_Birth date: October 10_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5.446 ft (__**a/n: it's his actual height so no complaining**__)_

_Weight: 50.9 kg without weights on, with weights unknown even to him_

_Blood type: B_

_Classification: Third Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Sage_

_Ninja rank: Elite Jonin, ANBU Black Ops - second in command of Torture and Interrogation dept, Medic-nin second only to Tsunade Senju(pg 180)_

_Level regardless of current rank: Beyond high Kage level_

_Ninja registration: 012607_

_Clan: sole living member of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan_

_Bloodline Trait: Longevity of the Uzumaki Clan, it is because of this that the Uzumaki's could survive bijuu extraction as proven by the short survival of his mother 'Kushina Uzumaki' the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_Status: SS-rank, flee on sight in any battle against him, only Madara Uchiha is to fight him_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure, Mount Myoboku_

_Skills: excels in all areas of the ninja way, but is more proficient in stealth, Senjutsu, kenjutsu - creator of the Shinmei-ryu style, Fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and Torture and Interrogation_

_Summons: Toad contract, Raven contract and Demon Fox contract_

"I don't get it" said the Dean (you should know what he looks like) after he read out loud for everyone in the room to hear. When he looked up he noticed that everyone was looking at a boy with blond hair with the tips of his spikes looking like flowing blood (Minato's hair style) who was currently unconscious on a bed in the school nurse's office with looks of awe.

"well a Bingo Book is for bounty hunters, they contain information about targets that are wanted in different country's, as the book has stated Dean-sama this boy though young is very powerful, perhaps as strong as me maybe more" said Takamichi.

"hmm, Shizuna when his cloths are cleaned bring them to my office, I will take his weapon belt, sword and gauntlets with me as well as a couple rolls of medical bandages seeing as it looks like there a part of his outfit. When the boy wakes up bring him to my office, Takamichi find out all you can of this Konohagakure and Mount Myoboku tell me if they still exist. Also Shizuna how long till he wakes up do you think?" asked the dean.

"my guess is a week at most his body has multiple minor injuries though I don't know the damage of his eyes, until then I can deduce from the amount of blood that was coming from the tear ducts I believe he might have to have them removed" said Shizuna.

"I'll leave to start doing the research you asked for Dean-sama" said Takamichi as he left the nurse's office.

"well I better get back to my office now to plan what we are going to do with the boy when he wakes up" said the dean as he to left leaving just Shizuna and the boy known as Naruto.

* * *

****

Mindscape

"so let me get this straight Kyuubi, you made a deal with the shinagami, where he takes your soul instead of mine but he gave you enough time to make changes to my body while it was soul-less for five thousand years, where your telling me that I can now use you're youkai even tough I've already taken it, but not only that but I messed up on the sealing of the eight trigrams to seal Madara's body making me now have a new eyes dojutsu that's really the fusion of the 3 eyes Madara possessed as well as the powers Itachi gave me to fight Sasuke and the power Sasuke and Kakashi gave me to fight Madara add to the fact that the rinnegan and Sharingan store the jutsu knowledge in the eye as well as brain meaning I can do everything they could do" said Naruto in complete shock.

"**foolish ningen, I said you could make my youkai by mixing the power from my energy with the power of my bloodlust and killer intent that I'm giving you the ability to use, meaning you could take my form if the need arise, not only that but you'll get my vast knowledge which is quite up to date seeing as I've watched this world as it grew and because I was bored I made a cure for practically all disease known, created many new ways of torture plus a new tia-jutsu style that I made for you, oh and I made your body unbelievably flexible… kukuku… you'll make that snake paedophile look like and old person with limited movement"** said Kyuubi as it studied Naruto's reaction to its revelation to the boy. Before Naruto could get all excited Kyuubi spoke more.

" **before you get in a an I'm so fucking unbelievable joy parade let me finish… ahem, you now have a healing factor on par with my own, so you could be stabbed in the heart and live but don't lose your head, slightly bad news or good news depends on how you take to said news, is that your now immortal and truly the closest thing to Kami-sama on earth, as you know the Uzumaki's bloodline was longevity, then add on the power of two eternal Mangekyo plus the rinnegan and the byakugan you have an dojutsu that grants true immortality though you still die from losing your head. Your body is ageless so you could be any age you want, also in battle you must say Kamigan (gods eye I think) it will allow you active the dojutsu but it will take a while to get used to the 359 degree vision but your eye colour when it's deactivated is no longer blue but amethyst and trust me kit the girl's will love you, also you will be able to grant anyone you see worthy the chakra network with maximum of Kage level reserves and a power called magic even though you yourself can use it, you MUST learn how to use it… but you can sense it because it feels like someone using sennin modo(sage mode) though there hasn't been a sage of your calibre in over 3000 years though there were people close… by the way you should feel the strain from my implanted knowledge right about… now" **said Kyuubi to a Naruto now holding his head as if in pain which he was seeing as when the Kyuubi was talking he was also flooding Naruto's mind with its knowledge and forcing the body to have muscle memory for the new tia-jutsu style called the Kitsune style.

"fine you don't need to explain anymore I know everything I need to know, so when do you leave?" asked Naruto.

"**I've already started to kit, I'll be gone by the time you wake up, also expect a visit from the deities from time to time, because your now the avatar of Kami-sama and Yami-sama. My time is nearly up kit, have a good life you deserve it even if I do hate you with all my being and name your first son Hashirama after the first Hokage for he saved me from the control of Madara and was the first to show kindness to Jinchuriki, even though he sealed me into his wife, he still loved her even with me in there… he was one human I respected, hence as my only request is honour that mans memory by doing what I ask… oh yea don't forget you can perform all jutsu now even that paper chicks jutsu I took the liberty of recreating them for you same affect just different hand seals I think. Well I'm out of here you hairless monkey"** said Kyuubi as he vanished from his age forever.

"very well, Kyuubi I'll do as you ask, even you deserve a dieing wish" said Naruto as he left the mindscape.

* * *

****

Nurse's two days after arrival

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to look at the time via looking out the window. 'judging from the position of the moon I'd say its about 9pm, well better find out where I am and whose in charge. Now where are my cloths?' thought Naruto as he looked for his cloths and coming up short.

"damn it might as well look around" said Naruto as he covered over his body in medical bandages and left the room clad in only his black boxers and bandages. After a while Naruto felt a strong magical energy coming from what looked like a bridge not far from him, deciding to check it out he jumped up onto the roof tops to the destination when he got their he say a blonde girl fighting a red headed boy that looked the same age and a green haired girl with weird ears fighting a red head with bells at the top of her pony tails.

'so this is magic, they use it to bend the elements to their will like a ninja it also looks like they have affinities to certain elements seeing as the kid is only using wind and lightning based attacks while the blonde is only using ice and darkness attacks interesting wait did he just win the stalemate by sneezing? Oh well better see if everything is all right down their' thought Naruto as he jumped from top of the bridge support behind the red headed boy.

"nice fight but your not done yet, looks like Blondie over there isn't finished with you yet kid" said Naruto scaring Negi and Asuna while surprising Chachamaru and Evangeline because none of them sensed his presence.

"wh-who are you? Are you working with Evangeline-san?" asked Negi pointing his wand at Naruto and gaining curious looks from Eva and Asuna, Chachamaru you just couldn't tell.

"it's rude to ask ones name without giving your own first and who is Evangeline?" said Naruto.

"I-I- I am Negi Springfield teacher here at Mahora academy and Evangeline is the supper-vampire behind me, now who are you?" asked Negi not letting his guard down once.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, now that you know my name let me tell you something… when trying to intimidate someone, you shouldn't be shaking like a leaf while doing it, also you said Blondie chibi-chan is a super-vampire, so what's a super-vampire?" asked Naruto getting looks ranging to shock, holding in laughter at the chibi-chan comment and looks of pure outrage.

"it is not wise to call her that Naruto-san she will drain you of your blood then kill you" said Negi letting guard slip slightly.

"love to see her try to kill me kid, and I regenerate blood just as quick as I lose it so that's doubtful. Anyway got any idea why the entire place over there is completely dark? cause when I woke up there were lights on everywhere. Oh never mind there coming back on" said Naruto then a scream of pain was heard and he turned around to see Evangeline fall towards the water below. With no thought in mind he jumped to the railing and said "Kamigan" with that his eyes changed form, in it's place was a red eyes with a ripple effect going from the centre of his eyes on each of the 3 ripples where 3 black tear like tomes but the eyes looked clouded over as if the eyes held no life but could see they held some form of emotion. With that Naruto noticed the red headed kid jump over the side as well with a sigh Naruto pointed his hands at the falling duo and said "Bansho Ten'in" (Universal Pull). With that Naruto stopped the two from falling any further.

Both Negi and Evangeline tried to figure out what happened one minute they where falling towards the waters below the next they just stopped suddenly and they both feel a pull at their bodies and start going up at amazing speeds and there arms grabbed by Naruto but when they looked at him his eyes where different then they reverted back to the amethyst from before. "that was close eh? Good thing that I control gravity eh?" said Naruto with a grin.

"yes it is a good thing Naruto-kun, but why did you leave the infirmary?" asked an old voice which everyone turned around to see the dean though Naruto didn't know that yet holding a gym bag.

"eh.. Sorry old man but I don't know you" said Naruto as he put the two kid on the ground.

"ah but I know you, after all I found you when you returned to the land of the living and that Akatsuki's bingo book told me some things about you as well for that's how I know your name also I thought you might need your clothes so I had them cleaned… your weapons will stay with me for now but you can have them back later on tonight so get dressed" said the dean as he tossed Naruto the bag and he disappeared only to re-appear a minute later.

Naruto returned wearing a skin tight black shirt with a black Kakashi style mask attached, with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. He wore black pants, black shinobi sandals, that are opened at the toes while the crimson pants leg were tucked into the sandal(like the Akatsuki pants, also both toe and finger nails are painted black) with a crimson cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which had buckles on them where his kunai and shuriken holsters should be. He also wore a black rope belt around his waist, which was tied in a bow. Naruto was wearing bandages on both arms, he had black gauntlets with a fox on the right and raven on the left both with various seals on the forearm. Over his clothes he wore a white cloak with crimson flames licking the bottom with the sleeves stopping just above the elbow, on the back had the 'Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senkō' (Konoha's second yellow flash) in Kanji, and had the leaf headband secured around his neck.

"ah much better though I'm not happy being separated from my equipment but I'm not weapon less like you think, I had a weapon on me before you arrived, also my gauntlets has shuriken sealed in them" said Naruto as the palm of his right gauntlet opened and a sword came out from his revealed skin and into his hand. "this is a legendary sword known as the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi like my chokuto it is indestructible, even gaining a scratch from this blade is deadly because it puts a very potent poison in the body… only the wielder is immune to it's poison, so do you really think I can't get my stuff back by force if necessary?" asked Naruto as everyone minus Chachamaru gulped with slight fear of the blade and breathed a sigh of relief when the blade receded back into Naruto's palm. "so shall we go since I want my stuff back" he said as he started to walk the way he came.

* * *

Two hours later we see Naruto reunited with his weapons and following Evangeline and Chachamaru to their cottage but now Naruto had a giant scroll on his back which apparently Sasuke gave to the toads at the end of the shinobi era before using the Shiki Fujin on some guy called Qin Shi Huang in 210 BC apparently his and Shion's child was a girl and she had a prediction of his return to the living realm once more and already knew the abilities that he would possess.

'when I get to Eva's I'll see what's in it, maybe my little girl left me a picture with her and her mother, Fukasaku said that Sasuke got Shion to name her after my kaa-chan with her middle name being that of Shion's mother with my full last name, and that he has had the toads watching over my family line since then with the last of my family dieing sixty years ago at this very academy Sayo Aisaka huh I wish we could have met even if it was on your death bed by now' thought Naruto.

"Yo chibi-chan, why is it that dean-sama is making me?… a guy?… attend an all girls school? And I know I don't have to where the uniform but did he really have to make change my title? I'm Konoha's second yellow flash for Kami's sake it's weird having to go by Mahora's Yellow Flash, or Mahora's Hell Surgeon… by the way I might as well tell you I have multiple personality disorder, there's me now, then there's the one who take's to using medical knowledge to torture someone for information he's sadistic as hell, and finally the one people called Dr. Namikaze he takes the medical profession to save lives unlike the surgeon" said Naruto gaining confused looks from Eva and Chachamaru.

"your weird, Namikaze. I may have to live with you but that doesn't mean I like it, you cook your own meals and stay quiet… I don't want to even know your in my home… got it" said Eva

"sure, but try not to piss me of when the mask is on, immortal vampire or not he will make you suffer like no tomorrow chibi-chan" said Naruto getting a look of pure hatred from Eva.

"don't call me that you baka, I'm a 700 yr old vampire I'm much older than you boy" said Eva with a red face of eternal rage.

"I doubt your older than me seeing as I was born 5016 yrs ago chibi-chan, I'm older than Japan itself because when I was born, there weren't as many islands and all the mainland was in one piece I believe you call it Pangaea… we in my time called it the elemental nations in fact I believe that this is a part of demon country cause I was buried there where I could watch over my family in Shion and our unborn child at the time" said Naruto getting confused looks from the girls.

"you were going to be a father? And yet you died only to be resurrected five thousand years later I bet your going to find out if you have a living relative? 'shakes head in no fashion getting shocked look from Eva' why not?" asked Eva genuinely curious.

"because my toad summons have been watching over my family line since my best friend died and he watched over them first. My last living member died 60 years ago her name was Sayo Aisaka… it seems as all my grand children have been female and have only ever had one child which Sayo never had the chance to do" said Naruto as they entered Eva's cottage.

* * *

****

Following morning

Naruto woke up to the face of Chachamaru leaning down near his face. "morning cutie, not that I mind the closeness but what do you need that you had to wake me up Cha-chan?" asked Naruto as he sat up all the while getting a confused look from Chachamaru.

"Cha-chan? Why do you address me not with my name Naruto-san? Also it's time to get ready for school… and the headmaster sent over your new jackets for your outfit… I must say they are quite interesting… what are the need for those specific seals on the jacket?" asked Chachamaru.

"I call you Cha-chan cause I like you and I hope you like me too so that we can be friends since we do live together… secondly thanks for waking me I'll get ready in a sec and finally at the moment those seals do nothing but when I'm finished they will be storage seals and a gravity seal's at the same weight as my current jackets though only I feel the weight luckily… so I don't fall through floors or break chairs…this time. Now then could you please leave so I can get dressed? Or would you rather stay?" asked Naruto as Chachamaru blinked then realised what he said and quickly left the room.

"hehe that got her out but why was she all metallic looking? I'll ask her in a minute" said Naruto as he got dressed in his usual clothes 'luckily that scroll had more of my outfits in and I think I'm going to see if Eva has some were to put all my ninja and medical supplies. Humm… lets activate these seals…. Done now then one seal has my torture and interrogation supplies and Hell Surgeon out fit and mask, next is my medical equipment for Dr Namikaze and finally my sealing supplies. Now then my pouches, emergency medic kit… check, Hiraishin kunai… check, Hiraishin V2 kunai… check. Mission ration supply scroll… check, prisoner and critical condition transporting scroll… check, all done just need Yami's crimson tear and I'm all set' thought Naruto. Grabbing his chokuto he placed it on his belt and put on his new jacket which looked the same as his old one but had the Mahora academy crest on the back along with Mahora's Yellow Flash written in kanji on the back in white.

When Naruto left his room he saw Chachamaru and Eva waiting near the door in their school uniforms and he just couldn't resist tormenting Eva. "awe don't you just look so cute chibi-chan, all ready for school like a good little girl that you are" said Naruto patting said girl on the head gaining a look of embarrassment and rage from Eva.

"I'll. Kill. You. Namikaze. And stop calling me that" said Eva as she swatted his hand away from her head. 'if I could use my magic I would freeze you right now' she thought.

"call me Naruto, chibi-chan I might be older than you but I don't look old enough to be called by my last name… also serious question why is Cha-chan wearing full body armour if she's a student at a civilian school?" asked Naruto.

"that's because I'm a robot or more specifically a Gynoid Naruto-san" said Chachamaru gaining the 'WTF are you on?' look from Naruto.

"huh? What's a robot? And secondly please no -san on my name Cha-chan just call me Naruto" said Naruto.

"very well Naruto, a robot is a cybernetic being made of different materials, which are housed in a metallic body" said Chachamaru as they where walking to the school building to head towards the deans office.

"I did not get a word of that, anyway I've got to go to the old mans office so I'll see you two later… Hiraishin no jutsu" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"what was that? I sense he's all ready in the dean's office but how did he get there in a single second?" asked Eva as she started walking towards their school building.

"I believe he called it the Hiraishin no jutsu, my analysis from the visual memory with it being replayed in slow motion shows an opening in time and space with an image of the dean-sama's office on the other side, the opening stayed open for only a fraction of a second though, the yellow flash I can not explain" said Chachamaru while Eva was wide mouthed at what she was hearing.

* * *

****

3-A's Classroom 1hr later

Negi was anxious and nervous, last night he found out that Naruto is to join his class as a student after hearing of Naruto's past, he also found out that if he adds -san to his name he would flick his forehead… now normally he wouldn't mind the light flick on his forehead, the only problem is that when he did it, he went flying towards the other side of the room and the wall had a few cracks in it as well. Earlier he told his class that they would have a new student joining them later in the day, Negi also knows how… what's the word he's looking for?… forward…no…lively…no…I got it stark raving crazy… and unfortunately for Naruto because he's a student he is what Asuna said the girls would call fair game. He was about to start second period lesson when a knock came at the door and Takamichi walked in. "ah Negi I hope you don't mind me taking some of your classes time? because I've brought your new student with me" said Takamichi gaining the attention of the class. "you can come in now Naruto-kun" and with that the door opened to reveal Naruto.(I am not describing him again)

Naruto stood at the front and looked at Negi before speaking. "hello Negi-sensei, I hope your well" said Naruto.

"yes I am, thank you Naruto-sa.. I mean Naruto" said Negi as he stopped his mistake at the sign of Naruto's hand moving. With that Naruto turned to face the class which most were blushing at him.

"hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm sixteen, my likes are ramen, pulling pranks, training, interrogation, writing my books and learning more about medical stuff, my dislikes are perverts, waiting for ramen to cook and people that judge another solely on face value, my hobbies are training, writing my books, learning new ways to torture people for my interrogation, learning more about medicine and creating poisons and antidotes for my poison, my dreams for the future is to have a loving family of my own" said Naruto finishing his introduction then turning to Negi. "so where do I sit sensei?" he asked making everyone come out of their shock of a boy being in an all girls school(in the girls case minus Eva, Asuna and Chachamaru) .

"ah yes you will be seated in between Chachamaru-san and Eva-san" said Negi pointing towards the back of the class at the two.

"wait chibi-chan and Cha-chan are in this class? Why didn't you tell me this last night chibi-chan?" said Naruto in a mock hurt expression on his face though you couldn't see the pout with the face mask on.

"I thought you already knew and also… I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT" yelled Eva.

"not going to happen chibi-chan, cause I'm evil and love messing with your head… hey Cha-chan" said Naruto as he sat down in-between Chachamaru and Eva.

"hello Naruto, I have two questions" said Chachamaru queue Naruto's curious tone and look.

"okay what are your questions?" asked Naruto.

"what did you mean by finding new ways to torture someone for your interrogation? And what type of training do you do?" asked Chachamaru getting everyone's attention on him once more.

"well where I came from it was one of my jobs that I did, I was in the ANBU Black Ops torture and interrogation department where I used my medical knowledge to give pain beyond belief to my victim for that day, before my village was wiped from existence I was second in command it was during that time when I developed my other two personalities one was my current personality, the second was the top interrogator, which is recognised by me wearing a gruesome looking mask that got me known as Konoha's Hell Surgeon, and finally there was my third personality only difference was that my eyes would be tinted red if the sun hit it right it was this personality that was the second best medic-nin next to the leader of my village who was also the head of the hospital this one put my medical knowledge to heal rather than cause pain. I quite literally have three separate minds sharing one body with me being the dominant mind until time is needed for either one. Now does that answer your first question Cha-chan?" asked Naruto.

"yes Naruto, now please my second question if you will?" asked Chachamaru.

"okay, now for my training… well it's a secrete, maybe if your good I'll tell you eventually" said Naruto.

"very well Naruto, thank you for answering my first question anyway" said Chachamaru gaining a 'your welcome' from Naruto.

The rest of the day was a bore the girls in the shock of what they heard didn't even go all crazy like Takamichi said they would, so he couldn't get the much needed distraction from the boredom known as Negi and his lesson. The final lesson of the day was P.E. where Naruto wasn't allowed to bring his weapons or scrolls so he sealed them inside another scroll and asked Chachamaru to put it with her stuff along with his jacket which she did.

"so you're the one dean-sama told us about eh? My name is Norihiro Inoue(it is the name of the Japanese voice actor of Takamichi) you don't look all that fit boy, you need some real muscle on those bones like mine" said the P.E teacher who was a man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan, he wore a white vest and blue shorts with a whistle around his neck, did I mention he was built like a tank(made up his appearance).

Naruto's retort to that comment was tapping his heel lightly on the floor creating a fissure affect from his heel to under the teacher making him fall on his ass. "just because I'm not as muscled as you doesn't mean your stronger than me, as I doubt you could do what I just did" said Naruto in a monotonous voice which sent shivers down all minus Eva's and Chachamaru's spines..

"okay wise guy just for that your going to run 10 laps around the field… then one hundred push-ups now get moving" said Norihiro. They all watched as Naruto sped of around the field in a blur picking up dust as he ran the ten laps in under twenty seconds.

"hey Cha-chan can you sit on my back while I do the push-up's? I sort of left my training weights at the cottage this morning" said Naruto as he got ready.

"very well Naruto, but would you be able to take my weight?" said Chachamaru as she walked towards Naruto.

"no offence but you are way lighter than my training weights, even you would have trouble moving if wearing them" said Naruto as Chachamaru sat in seizer on Naruto's back, her knees on his shoulders as he started his push-ups three minutes later he finished going at a slow pace for him though it's only because Chachamaru was on his back he did it slow, when he got up he gave a smirk towards Norihiro that said 'that the best you've got'.

"you do realise that, that wasn't even a workout to me? Even with my weights on it still wouldn't be, you might think your strong but I'm Kami-sama compared to you in speed and strength Norihiro-sensei" said Naruto and to prove it again he walked up and flicked a tree when he turned round and got a meter away the tree turned to splinters as he continued towards the group.

"thanks for the help Cha-chan, though next time I'll make you wear my weights then sit on my back" he said earning sweat drop from both Eva and Chachamaru, everyone else was looking at Naruto with something akin to fear mixed with awe.

* * *

****

Next day

It was the end of another boring day and Eva, Chachamaru and Naruto were heading back to the cottage. "hey chibi-chan is there anywhere in the cottage I can put my supplies and scrolls cause I'll need it unless you want to randomly sit on a kunai" said Naruto.

"well if you don't mind being somewhere for 24 hours in there and an hour outside to be able to get them then, yes… if not then find somewhere else" said Eva.

"nah… I don't mind, because I could train in private there also do you have a doorway spare, because you see my friend was gracious enough to make a training area in a pocket dimension, only way to get to it is by placing the door in a doorway and opening, also it happens to be where I took my first chunin exam…. Ah… the forest of death, it's fun in there. You see the forest of death was also called training ground 44, how my friend transported the forest of death into this pocket dimension somehow don't ask me how cause I don't know. It is the most dangerous place for anyone lower than chunin but for me and maybe you two it is child's play" said Naruto.

"we'll see grab what you need and meet me in the living room in ten minutes bring that door with you, Chachamaru help him get what he needs" said Eva as they reached the cottage and went inside.

"yes master, shall we Naruto" said Chachamaru as she waited for Naruto to move.

"sure Cha-chan, lead the way" said Naruto as he followed Chachamaru into his room.

* * *

****

Evangeline's resort 15 minutes later

Naruto was amazed one minute he was looking at this dome with a scenery of a beach and a tall white building the next he was inside said dome. "cool… what is this place chibi-chan? And what's with the puppet?" asked Naruto.

"this is my resort, 24 hours in here is one our in the outside world, and I'm surprised you knew Chachazero here is a puppet and not a doll like most people think" said Eva.

"yeah the blond isn't as dumb as he looks master, hiya I'm Chachazero nice to meet'cha, I can't wait till master makes you bleed the precious blood to soak me in" said the puppet named Chachazero.

"okay then you remind me of Gaara when we first met only he showed no emotion… oh well, nice to meet you Zero-chan, I'm Naruto" said Naruto as he grabbed the floating Chachazero's hand.

"this is where you can set up your stuff I was going to use this for more books but I can't be botherd also there's a bathroom and bedroom through that door over there, if you bring that door that you spoke of I'll have the perfect place for it found… Chachamaru help him unpack, come Chachazero were leaving" said Eva.

Naruto looked around the near circular room with a keen eye the white walls had shelves built into them, there where many book cases and some scroll shelves as well there was a few tables and an area that was like a laboratory for chemical experiments, another area that had loads of what looked like medicinal plants through a glass door on the outside that, Chachamaru said was a green house that contains different sectors with perfect living terrains and temperatures for various plant's.

"this place is perfect Cha-chan, it has the space I need and I can unseal my weapons here and put them all in there own place… well lets get started. We can start with putting the jutsu scrolls in order of there element luckily we don't have to sort through them and we can just put them on a shelf" said Naruto as he unsealed jutsu scrolls.

After an hour they had completed putting all the jutsu scrolls away but left his family jutsu scrolls and the forbidden jutsu scrolls for all of the great five nations out to place separately on another shelf. Now one and a half shelves where completely filled with jutsu scrolls.(if you seen old style wooden bookshelves in older library's its like that hence one and a half)

"well that's jutsu scrolls, now we have gen-jutsu scrolls, followed by tia-jutsu, kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, medical nin jutsu and finally my summoning contract's for the toad's, ravens and demon foxes… and apparently all the other summon creature contracts. What the hell? Did Sasuke get bored? Never mind, ok then we can put all my weapons supplies on some shelves and we can put my medical supplies over on the shelves lining the wall then we can put my training cloths and my other personal belongings in the bedroom… though what I need for school will stay up in the cottage" said Naruto.

When Naruto got to the weapons he didn't notice a few of them that he was oh so familiar with, while he left Chachamaru with the weapon's he dealt with putting his medical supplies on the built in wall shelves.

"Naruto, I have a question?" asked Chachamaru.

"what is it Cha-chan?" he asked.

"is this sword supposed to be moving?" "huh" responded Naruto as he went to see what she was on about. When he got to Chachamaru he understood why.

"ah its samehada, yea it's a sentient blade, humm looks like I've got all the blades of the seven ninja swordsmen, I'll seal them in a storage scroll seeing as how large a few of them are… now I know Sasuke was bored" said Naruto as he sealed all of the blades into a scroll and labelled it seven swordsmen of the mist blades and placed it on the shelf next to a load of swords which Chachamaru noted were of better quality than she has seen before.

An hour later we see the duo walking the halls to find Evangeline to place the door some were that was currently in a smaller storage scroll. "Naruto, what is so special about this forest of death?" asked Chachamaru as they made a left turn.

"the forest of death was the most dangerous place you could be in the elemental nations it housed many creatures that were native only to that forest but to me there is only one thing that interest me a flower only found in the forest, with its bud and petals I can make a very potent neurotoxin, but with the greenery and the roots I make the antidote to said neurotoxin" said Naruto as they finally reached the top level of the resort.

"oh that is understandable… I think" said Chachamaru.

"I'll give you and chibi-chan a small tour once I've activated the seals on the door, it will be fun and Zero-chan will like it cause we most likely will have to kill one or to animals on the way" said Naruto in a slightly giddy voice 'I spent way to much time with Anko' he added in thought.

"if that is your desire I will take a tour of the forest with you" said Chachamaru getting a smile from Naruto in return.

* * *

****

Forest of Death 20 minutes later

Eva and Chachamaru were shocked, they were only in the forest for five minutes and already they've seen giant centipedes, sabre-toothed tigers, giant snakes and a very big Venus fly trap that nearly got Chachamaru. "told you it was dangerous chibi-chan and we've only been walking five minutes" said Naruto with a smirk as he new what to expect but the look on Eva's face of pure shock and awe priceless.

"how does this place contain such big creature's and plants? Hell the sabre-toothed tiger has been extinct for four thousand years.(that is not a fact)" said Eva.

"Don't forget chibi-chan this place hasn't known time or space for a long time, it's been in stasis until I activated the seals on the door… I think it's best we turn back now before the queen centipede comes that bitch is one thing that just doesn't stay down and with you two here with me I can't use my bigger moves, though Cha-chan is perfectly safe here cause she has no scent. You on the other hand are not safe until I can find a way to temporarily free your full power, but the old man wont let me until I've done some IQ test next week, then I got to figure out all the necessities needed to make your seal temporarily deactivate. But I do think I can make it so you can leave the campus without your full power but again I need the information first" said Naruto getting hopeful eyes in Eva as they walked back towards the door.

"why would you do that? Free me I mean?" asked Eva.

"simple, I want Cha-chan to see the world, but she feels the need to stay by your side, also even you deserve freedom chibi-chan… loneliness is the worse kind of suffering… you act out cause your lonely and don't try and deny it because I was like you once… I grew up alone, I had no one to guide me in life but the Sandaime, and the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, they were the only people that cared for me when I was growing up, I was hated by everyone in my village for something my father burdened me with, it was during my time as a ninja that I got my first friends, then during my first chunin exam people saw me in a different light, but they became indifferent neither liking me or hating me. It was only after my village was turned into a crater and me defeating the man responsible while at the same time returning the lives of all he killed that day did the village truly except me… for me" said Naruto as they left the forest and returned to the resort shutting the door behind them.

"why do you care about Chachamaru? She's my servant and my wish is her command… unless you've fallen for a machine" said Eva.

"firstly, she does think for herself, that's why she asks questions. Could a mindless servant have a curiosity? No they cant secondly, Cha-chan is my friend that's why I care. So watch it Evangeline McDowell, if there was one thing I was known for it was being over protective when it concerns those precious to me… now if you will excuse me I have to check something in that room that I noticed… also is there anywhere I could take a bath in here? I would rather not stink up the place" said Naruto.

"have Chachamaru show you… I'll be in my room, do not disturb me… come Chachazero" said Eva as she left to get some sleep.

* * *

****

A week later

Naruto woke once more to Chachamaru's face close to his and as usual Naruto started their morning routine they've been doing for the past week. "morning cutie, we really need a new way for me to wake up in the morning Cha-chan" said Naruto as he got up from his bed showing Chachamaru his well toned chest, little did she know that her face had what looked like a blush while looking at Naruto, but Naruto noticed. 'humm must be the magic she gets from Eva, it seems as if Cha-chan is gaining emotions from hanging around me… hehe sort of reminds me of Gaara minus the insanity' thought Naruto.

"good morning Naruto-kun, why would we need a new way to wake you up? Do you not want my presence in the mornings?" asked Chachamaru with those antenna ear things going down in an 'I'm upset' kind of way. Catching himself of his mistake he quickly pulled Chachamaru into a hug in which she returned.

"nah, Cha-chan it's not that… I love seeing you when I wake up, but it's weird how you could enter here without me noticing… I mean no one but you has ever been able to sneak on me, not even your sisters in the resort can sneak on me… I know how bout me and you go get me some civvies I'm going to need some for when I'm on a non-training day plus the school field trip is next month, we've got no school cause its Sunday… I've got no plans today unlike last Sunday… hehe bet you didn't expect me to read every book in library island. Good thing I was in the resort when the clones started to dispersed or I would have been out for the four days out here instead of the four hours it took to recover " said Naruto as he thanked his lucky stars he was in the resort.

'ha my IQ is the highest in the class even if I do act the idiot… humm I still need to talk to those _two_ to help with my plan' thought Naruto.

"well Cha-chan I'll be back in a minute I'm going to take a shower, why don't you go get ready I'll even get you some new stuff my treat seeing as those damned-able books sold like a gold mind hell even my book has once again sold more copies than the four Icha-Icha books and tales of a gusty ninja… actually could you check how much is in my account? you know my pin" said Naruto as he walked to the shower in the cottage. He noticed he couldn't sense Eva anywhere so guest she was in the resort or went somewhere on her own.

When Naruto returned from his shower fully dressed in his original shinobi attire he noticed Chachamaru waiting by the front door quickly throwing his wash gear in his room he came up to the door. "you ready to go Cha-chan?" asked Naruto.

"hai, Naruto-kun your balance has eight digits and is nearing nine in only a week of having your account" said Chachamaru as she locked the door behind her. Naruto presented his arm and Chachamaru put he arm through the gap.

Over the past week the two have become near inseparable, only time there not together is when he sleep's, bathes, uses the toilette or when he is in the forest of death, also she took to calling him Naruto-kun all the time, to Chachamaru this was new and she didn't understand what was wrong with her seeing as all he internal scans show's she is working perfectly.

"did you leave a note for chibi-chan? And I need you to help me pick out a cell phone… the old man said I'd need one encase he need's to get a hold of me quickly" said Naruto.

"very well Naruto-kun I can help you chose a phone, and yes I left master a note… is there anything other than cloths and a cell phone that you need to get?" asked Chachamaru.

"yes actually, I need to find somewhere I can get blank scroll's and some new brushes for my Fuinjutsu also I need maintenance supplies for my swords, then I need to take you to get some new cloths and something for chibi-chan… maybe" said Naruto.

When they got to the train station they noticed there classmates Setsuna, Kaede and Fei Ku were heading to the station as well. "hey girl's you heading into the city to?" asked Naruto as him and Chachamaru walked up to the trio arms still linked.

"Namikaze-san, yes we are? I take it you are also heading there?" asked Setsuna in her normal stoic tone.

"Setsuna-chan I told you to call me Naruto, I hate formalities damn it… besides I wanted to see if you were up to a little sparing later? seeing as you're the only one that uses a sword" said Naruto.

"very well I accept the offer Namikaze-sa, ouch what was that for?" asked Setsuna as she rubbed he forehead.

"for now on if you don't call me Naruto I'll flick your forehead and if you add the -san suffix on to Naruto, I'll flick your forehead harder and as Negi-sensei can agree with, you don't want that or do you not remember the fissure I created by tapping my heel lightly on the ground? Or the tree I turned to splinters with just a flick of my finger? Yet you address me in a way that I've never liked and have stated numerous times this week that I hate formalities" said Naruto as they all got on the train and took a seat.

"Naruto-kun do you think we could spar too, I would like to test myself against a fellow ninja, de-gozaru" asked Kaede.

"me too, I just want good challenge, aru" said Fei Ku.

"sure I got no problem with that and if you're a real chunin, you will have no problem in my personal training area cause you need to be at least chunin level in skill to survive there… do you think chibi-chan will allow it Cha-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I believe so seeing as she has Hakase-san there quite often… I believe that they have also found your little area under your store room… master was mumbling to herself… and I quote… how did that buffoon create such a peaceful and beautiful environment underground? and how did he make it so bright down there? She then went on about you having to many poisons though she was interested in the mechanisms of those three puppets you have, the one's you told me belonged to a friend called Kankuro at one time" said Chachamaru.

"oh… you mean Crow, Black Ant and Salamander, she can have them I never did like those puppets, always made that creepy noise when they moved… as for you Fei-chan we can spar under the world tree next Sunday, Setsuna-chan tonight at six under the world tree and Kaede-chan we have to get chibi-chan's permission first, so you'll have to wait cause I really want to keep you on your toes and Cha-chan remind me to place up a security system to keep little miss nosy out of my things" said Naruto getting a nod of conformation from Chachamaru.

"so what are you two going into the city for?, de-gozaru" asked Kaede.

"oh I need some casual cloths, a cell phone some other supplies and sword maintenance supplies… I've got way to many swords…no scratch that weapons in all… so Setsuna-chan where can I get sword maintenance supplies from? Also just to let you know your nodachi is blunt. I examined it yesterday while you weren't looking… so I got you a new one of equal weight, size and balance. I brought it with me cause I was going to look for you when I got back from shopping but all is good cause now I don't have to" said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll till a seal was seen, biting his thumb and swiping blood across the seal a puff of smoke was released.

In Naruto's hand was a pure white seethe with the image of a raven flying towards the pure white handle. Un-seething the nodachi she noted that it looked much sharper than hers ever was, the blade itself had the raven image in black on it's shiny silver surface. "this Setsuna-chan is Raven's Edge this is one of my best made nodachi's, the quality of the swords that I forged myself are unmatched except for the seven swordsmen's blades… here it's yours though I won't use any of my sharper blades to spar against you with, for instance my Kusanagi would cut right through that blade like it was paper the only blades the Kusanagi cant cut through is my chokuto and seven other swords that are in my storage at the cottage along with my mothers Katana, but my chokuto can't cut through the blades because I put a certain seal on them… which is on every sword I forge… also you use Shinmei-ryu style, how would you like to learn the complete style instead of the incomplete style you use now" said Naruto as he handed over Raven's edge to Setsuna who had a look of out rage on her face from him saying her style was incomplete which she new it was but no one could find the scroll for the complete form.

"I'll have you know that the complete Shinmei-ryu has been lost for five thousand years. I doubt you have the scroll with the completed style" said Setsuna in an angry tone.

"Setsuna-chan I know the old man told you about how I came to be at Mahora but what he didn't show you was how he found out about me.. Come sit next to me and read pg fifty-two of this book" said Naruto as he pulled out a black book with a red cloud on the cover the title saying bingo book. Two minutes later Setsuna had a look of pure shock on her face when she gave the book back and he handed her a scroll.

"don't loose that Setsuna it's the only copy I'm giving you" said Naruto in a strict tone.

"thank you Naruto" said Setsuna. The rest of the journey was spent in silence after Setsuna told him where he could get maintenance and the other supplies.

* * *

****

Shopping district 4hrs later

Naruto and Chachamaru where sitting in a café while Naruto had a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin they've just finished five minutes ago and sealed all the stuff they got into a storage scroll and were now killing time till the next train to Mahora arrived. "Naruto-kun, will you be training in the forest when we return?" asked Chachamaru.

"nope I'm going to keep up my Senjutsu training I need to get faster at collecting nature chakra for sennin modo(sage mode), only way to do that is to train also don't worry about the massive earth spike you'll see cause I'll be fine up there kay" said Naruto as he remembered Chachamaru's reaction when he almost fell last time due to Chachamaru sneaking up on him.

"okay, but I do not like you risking injury like that Naruto-kun… are we still working on the seal for master's freedom tonight?" asked Chachamaru.

"yes but I'm going to send a shadow clone out to the dorms I've got a few ideas running around and I want to try them out" said Naruto 'more like I've got an interesting proposition for _them_ that I need to sort out and with my clones making my lab under the tower in the forest ready for active use again, I'll have them start on the plans for this' he added in thought.

"your going to prank Fuuka-san and Fumika-san aren't you?" deadpanned Chachamaru as Naruto started to whistle an innocent tune that just said 'I'm so busted'.

"well Cha-chan we could stay and wait for the train or we could take the Hiraishin express.. What do you want to do?" he asked as Chachamaru looked at the clock in the cafe.

"it is now 2:30pm, I believe that it would be better to go the fastest route back to the cottage for master would need me at some point during the day… also we have to put everything we got today away and hide the outfits you got for master… how did you know masters dress size? And when did you get them?" asked Chachamaru.

"oh I had a shadow clone transform into chibi-chan handed it a load of money and told it to get gothic style dresses… so she should like them, anyway Cha-chan I believe this will be your first experience of the Hiraishin so don't blink… Hiraishin no jutsu" said Naruto as he grabbed Chachamaru in a hug and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

****

World tree plaza 6:00pm

"so you ready to try out Raven's Edge Setsuna-chan?" asked Naruto while un-seething Yami's crimson tear. The blade was pitch black while the razor sharp tip was blood red, the metal of the chokuto was undamaged not a single scratch in sight.

"I am ready Naruto, will you be using Shinmei-ryu?" she asked un-seething Raven's Edge.

"nope I'll be using a style created by the Kaguya clan when the world was known as the elemental nations this style is one of the 14 styles they created some were made as defensive and some were made for offensive, but I will be using the offensive style, dance of the Camellia, so ready yourself" said Naruto as he charged Setsuna with a downward slash which Setsuna barely blocked.

'what speed, any faster and that could have been me in half' thought Setsuna as she redirected a quick thrust followed by Naruto changing his hold on a reverse grip and did a spin heading for Setsuna's side, jumping back to avoid the blow Setsuna awaited Naruto's next move.

'this style is truly built to take down enemies quickly, I doubt I would still be standing if he was going faster' she thought as she brought up he blade to block the swipe to her head putting them at a standoff. "interesting fact about the Kaguya clan, though they were feared there was people in the clan that feared the clans kekkei genkai, it was only gained in a few people of the clan, it was called the Shikotsumyaku or dead bone pulse as it were" said Naruto as he jumped back.

"it truly is an impressive sword style Naruto, this Kaguya clan must have been something" said Setsuna as she went on the attack with a vertical slash followed by a kick to Naruto's midsection which connected and pushed him of balance giving Setsuna the opening she needed to bring the tip of her blade to Naruto's throat.

"I win Naruto" said Setsuna.

"yea guess I still need to work on the form for this, but don't forget I created the Shinmei-ryu to be unmatched, oh well it was fun Setsuna but I'm heading back home now got things to do, how bout we do this again tomorrow after class tomorrow?… this was fun and I do need a sparing partner for swordsmanship and I might even use Shinmei-ryu next time" said Naruto as he seethed his chokuto and walked away.

"you know he was holding back right Setsuna? de-gozaru" asked Kaede who appeared next to her.

"I agree, Naruto-kun, was testing your strength, me wonder how strong he really is? Awe now I excited for fight Sunday and can't wait, aru" said Fei Ku stepping out from behind a bush.

"I guessed that… he wasn't going nearly as fast as in P.E on Monday or even Wednesday. He did say he wears weight's maybe he could have made them heavier since then" said Setsuna as the trio walked back to the dorms.

"we will just have to ask him to remove all his weights and see how fast he really is then, de-gozaru" said Kaede getting conformation nods from the two girls at her side.

* * *

****

Undisclosed location

"so what do you think girl's want a hand in my little project" said a male voce.

"sure, this would be the hardest thing to create and add to the fact that if we succeed we would truly be the greatest scientist in the world, so when do we start?" said a female voice.

"I to agree… for this is what I feel should happen… but how do we do it and where will we do it?" asked the second female voice.

"oh don't worry I've got a place that our subject doesn't go into at any time and I can get us there safely to… we could work for up to seven whole days at a time… while we could work for up to fifty days on the weekend I believe we could get this finished before the school trip… so where do you think we will go for the trip?" asked the male voice.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I hope it's somewhere were we could do research" said the first female voice.

"it doesn't matter where we go lets just start the project… we shall meet up tomorrow at eight pm and we will leave to get ready for school at six am that gives us extra time for the project so hold all your other projects… now I will take my leave for it is late and we have class in the morning. Night Naruto-kun" said the second female voice.

"good night Girls" said Naruto as he vanished into a poof of smoke.

* * *

End chapter 1

_**a/n: well this is the re-write of the first chapter of new beginnings. Now then I want good review's or constructive criticism, not un-helpful remarks about my bad literacy skills are people… also who are the two mysterious girls? What is the mysterious project? And who is the subject in which they speak? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto New Beginnings. Dark-El Dark.**_


	2. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	3. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
